He knows and he understands
by Saruwatari Chiharu
Summary: Pemuda itu tau, dia mengerti dan dia paham. / My first AoKaga fic. / Mind to RnR? / cover bukan milik saya / banyak slight / Complete!
1. Chapter 1 : Kagami Taiga

Pemuda bersurai merah bergradasi hitam itu tahu—dia paham. Dia tidak mempunyai hak untuk melakukan hal-hal lain bersama teman dim bersurai navy blue itu. Dia paham, bahwa dia hanya sebatas teman saja. Dia paham, bahwa pemuda di depannya ini bukanlah siapa-siapanya lagi.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko's Basketball © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**This Story © Mine**

**No bash chara, OK?**

**Bila ada kesamaan plot, saya mohon maaf. Karna ini bukan plot milik orang lain—murni milik saya. Ini juga terjadi pada saya—setelah berbagai banyak perubahan tentunya. Nah, enjoy the story please? ;)**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai merah pekat dengan degradasi hitam di bagian bawah itu terlihat lesu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lunglai tak bertenaga. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, dia lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen yang ditempatinya. Setelah masuk, dia mengunci pintu apartemen itu lagi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Tanpa dia sadari, airmata perlahan mengucur di matanya—ia menangis.

.

.

Kita kembali ke masa dimana sebelum pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu berjalan lunglai—tepatnya, setengah jam sebelum itu. Dimana dia baru saja selesai dari pertandingan one-on-one nya dengan pemuda bersurai navy blue dan berwarna kulit remang.

"Ano, Kagami.." panggil pemuda bersurai navy blue itu—rival sekaligus teman dekat dan juga kekasihnya.

"Ya? Ada apa Aomine?" jawab yang dipanggil—Kagami, tepatnya Kagami Taiga.

Aomine menjadi gugup, dia lalu duduk di samping Kagami yang sedang meneguk air mineral karna kelelahan setelah bermain basket.

"Aku ingin putus." Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba, hampir membuat Kagami tersedak. Namun apa daya, Kagami terlalu baik. Dia pikir Aomine memang menginginkan mereka putus. Mungkin Aomine memang sudah tidak menyukainya lagi—walau Kagami ragu Aomine menyukainya atau tidak.

"Yah, kalau itu keinginanmu sih aku tidak bisa menolak." Begitu ucap Kagami, dia berusaha tegar. Dia tahu, setiap pertemuan akan ada perpisahan. Tapi dia sungguh tidak ingin secepat ini—usia pacaran mereka bahkan baru tiga bulan. Dan, Kagami sedang dalam mode penuh cinta untuk Aomine. Mungkin, cinta Aomine sudah habis terkuras.

"Y..Ya sudah.. Aku pulang dulu ya." Ucap Aomine sambil mengambil tasnya, lalu melenggang pulang. Menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, merasa kecewa karna di dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali Kagami mempertahankannya—namun Kagami tidak melakukannya.

Kagami pun mengambil tasnya, setelah merenung hampir lima menit dia lalu bangun. Dia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan—setidaknya dia akan menangis jika sudah di apartemen. Kagami bangkit, berjalan menuju apartemennya.

.

.

Setelah merasa lelah menangis, Kagami lalu bangun dan mencuci mukanya. Serta memasak untuk makan malamnya. Dia pikir memasak akan mengurangi kesedihannya, tetapi rekaman adegan itu terulang lagi—ketika Aomine pertama kali menginap di rumahnya.

—

"Oy, Bakagami!" panggil pemuda dim yang sekarang ada di kamarnya, memanggil pemuda yang satunya untuk mendekat ke arahnya—yang tadinya sedang menonton TV.

"Apa?" tanya Kagami—pemuda yang dipanggil tadi—kepada Aomine, yang memanggil hanya cengengesan sambil memegang perut.

"Aku lapar, hehe.."

"Baiklah, akan ku buatkan makanan." Ucap Kagami. Aomine lalu mengangguk, Kagami segera menuju ke dapur. Setelah menyiapkan bahan makanan dan akan menyalakan kompor, Kagami dikagetkan lagi oleh Aomine yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ahomine! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kedinginan." Ucap Aomine. Wajah Kagami memerah, dan Aomine mengelus pipinya.

"Maaf deh kalo aku ganggu. Yaudah aku tunggu di kamar ya." Aomine lalu mengacak surai merah Kagami dan meninggalkannya di dapur sendirian dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aho!" gumam Kagami lalu melanjutkan masaknya.

—

Kagami sakit, rasa sakit di dadanya menjalar kemana-mana—seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang ke jam dinding yang bertengger disana. Sudah jam 7 malam, sebaiknya dia segera melanjutkan masaknya dan makan malam.

.

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian diputusnya Kagami oleh Aomine, dia menjadi sangat sedih. Setiap hari hanya menangisi si Aho dakian itu. Untung sekarang libur musim dingin, tetapi tetap saja. Kuroko sebagai temannya merasa resah, kasihan dan dia juga khawatir terhadap kondisi tubuh rekan setimnya itu.

"Kagami-kun, apa kau mau makan?" tanya Kuroko kepada Kagami yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya.

Kagami hanya menggeleng. Tunggu—Bagaimana bisa Kuroko masuk ke dalam apartemen Kagami?

"Aku punya kunci apartemenmu, Kagami-kun."

Oh begitu.

.

Salju turun dengan derasnya—walau tanpa badai. Kagami ingin pergi keluar, melihat-lihat. Dia lalu berjalan ke taman di dekat apartemennya. Kagami melihat ke angkasa dan menemukan ribuan es lembut sedang bergantian turun untuk memenuhi bumi yang dia pijak. Rasanya Kagami ingin menangis, dan membiarkan air matanya menyatu dengan salju putih yang suci itu.

**[Falling falling snow, i want you to cover and hide me**

**I watch your back going away from me and held in my tears**

**The falling snow swallows, my word and my love**

**Until the pain in my chest heals**

**Melt away in the white]**

Sebuah backsound lagu menggema di telinganya, sebuah lirik dengan cerita sang pemuda ditinggal pergi sang gadis pada saat hujan salju. Setidaknya, itu menambah keinginan Kagami untuk menangis. Tanpa ia perintah terlebih dahulu, air matanya sudah tumpah membasahi wajahnya.

"Kagami-kun" panggil seorang pemuda bersurai babyblue mengganggu acara tangis-tangisan Kagami.

"K..Kuroko! Muncullah dengan normal! Aho!" Kagami mengusap mata dan pipinya, menyembunyikan saksi bisu kesesakan hatinya.

"Tapi Kagami-kun, aku ingin bertemu denganmu di apartemen. Dan aku melihatmu disini, jadi ku dekati saja Kagami-kun."

"Hah, sudahlah. Ayo masuk! Akan ku buatkan sup tofu." Ucap Kagami. Kuroko lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti Kagami.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu, sejak tanggal 12 Desember yang lalu, kini sudah tanggal 12 Mei. Kagami mulai terlihat ceria lagi, dia sedikit demi sedikit melupakan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan karna ditinggal Aomine. Kagami juga terlihat lebih sering bersama Kuroko—mungkin mereka sekarang pasangan.

"Kagami, apa kau sudah berpacaran dengan Kuroko?"

"Y—yang benar saja!"

"Ayolah, mengaku saja!"

"Ah, err.. Iya."

Dan sebuah senyuman merekah dengan malu-malu di bibir Kuroko.

.

.

Kagami—entah mengapa, sekarang lebih sering terlihat memainkan ponselnya, entah sedang berchatting ria dengan siapa.

"Kagami-kun." Panggil kekasihnya tercinta.

"Ah ya, ada apa Kuroko?" tanya Kagami sambil menyimpan ponselnya di saku.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau berkonsentrasi saat berlatih?" tanya—ralat, pinta Kuroko. Kagami lalu salah tingkah.

"A—ah, sumimasen!" Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia lalu berlatih dengan baik—tanpa melihat ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

.

.

12 Juni, tepat enam bulan saat Aomine meminta Kagami putus. Kagami terlihat berseri-seri ketika membuka e-mail dari yang dia chat sedari kemarin. Hari itu Kuroko pulang terlebih dahulu, mungkin keki dengan sikap Kagami. Tidak apalah.

Ternyata Kagami sedang sibuk ber-email ria dengan Aomine Daiki, mantan kekasihnya. Katanya, mantan kekasihnya itu mau berkunjung ke apartemen Kagami. Tentu Kagami senang bukan main.

.

Jam 5 sore, bel apartemen Kagami berbunyi. Menandakan ada orang yang ingin bertamu. Dengan wajah berseri-seri Kagami membukakan pintu, dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai navy blue dengan kemeja coklat dan celana jeans panjang menunggu pintu dibuka.

"Yo!" sapa Aomine, Kagami sungguh tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat Aomine yang masih mengingatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, aho!" ucap Kagami sambil memukul pundak pemuda dim itu.

"Baka, aku juga merindukanmu!" ucap Aomine sambil memeluk Kagami, sontak Kagami kaget dan blushing. Lalu dia mendekap pemuda yang masih dia sayang ini. Dia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Setelah beberapa lama, keduanya tersadar dan melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ah ya, silahkan duduk. Aku akan membuatkan teh." Ucap Kagami kepada Aomine. Aomine yang canggung itu lalu duduk dan mengangguk. Kagami segera membuatkan teh untuk Aomine.

Suasana berubah sangat canggung, Aomine merasa tidak enak—begitu juga Kagami. Mereka belum terbiasa akrab di dunia nyata—walaupun di e-mail mereka terlihat sangat akrab, tapi oh ayolah.

"K—Kagami.." panggil Aomine. Kagami menengok, mengalihkan pandangannya yang daritadi tersita pada teh di depannya kepada pemuda bersurai navy blue di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin memberitahu satu hal padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah punya kekasih..."

Hening, Kagami belum merespon.

"Ah, aku sudah tahu kok! Ikemen pirang itu kan?" tanya Kagami. Aomine hanya menelan ludah.

"Haha, ternyata kau sudah tahu. Aku juga tahu kau sudah punya kekasih kan? Kau berpacaran dengan Tetsu kan?"

"Ehe, yaa.. Begitulah.. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, dan Kuroko datang. Dia mewarnai hidupku." Kagami menunduk.

"Hmm yeah Kise juga begitu."

"Apa kau sudah melupakan kenangan kita, Aomine?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya, aku masih bisa mengingat beberapa. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, hehe.."

"Nee, Kagami lihat aku."

Kagami menengok, lalu wajahnya dikunci oleh tangan Aomine dan Aomine semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kagami, menghapus jarak yang ada—sekecil apapun.

Setelah jarak yang dihapuskan kurang dua sentimeter, Kagami menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat wajah Kuroko dan Kise. Satu sentimeter, Kagami menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri. Aomine kaget, dia lalu menarik dirinya ke belakang. Melepaskan wajah Kagami dari pegangan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine. Dia tahu Kagami masih menyukainya, tetapi kenapa Kagami tak mau dicium olehnya?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Kagami menunduk. Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami.

"Tidak bisa kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang Aomine. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Kagami. Aomine sontak terkaget, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Ucap Aomine. Lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Kagami sendirian.

Kagami berusaha untuk tidak menangis, bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin hati yang telah dia tambal kembali berlubang.

.

.

Alasan kenapa Kagami menolak ciuman yang sebenarnya dia rindukan, hanya satu. Kagami tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi. Dia tahu, jika dia membiarkan Aomine menciumnya maka dia akan mengharapkan Aomine lagi. Dia tahu, jika dia membiarkan Aomine menciumnya maka Kuroko akan sakit hati dan membencinya. Dia tahu, jika dia membiarkan Aomine menciumnya maka Kise akan sakit hati dan sangat sedih. Dia tahu, jika dia membiarkan Aomine menciumnya maka hatinya yang telah dia tata sedemikian rupa selama berbulan-bulan lebih akan kembali hancur.

Dia tahu, dia paham, bagaimana kerugian dibanding keuntungannya terlihat tidak seimbang. Sehingga dia harus menolak ciuman dari Aomine yang masih dia cinta, yang masih dia sayangi bahkan sampai saat ini.

.

.

**Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Authir(author kenthir):**

**Yak! Minna-san! Ahhh saya sungguh lelah mengetik fic ini. Karna, karna, karna, saya mengetik fic ini malem-malem di bulan puasa /yaterus**

**Kokoro ini sakit, ketika ehemmantanehem saya dateng ke kosan terus mau nyosor saya padahal kita sudah punya kekasih masing-masing *sobs* **

**Wkwk abaikan paragraf di atas :3 Nah,, minna-san.. Gimana ceritanya? Ini genrenya apa yah sungguh ironis -_-" Ahh sudahlah, mind to review minna-san?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Aomine Daiki

Hanya sebuah cerita sebelum mereka bertemu—ketika semua bermulai dari tanggal 12 Desember tahun lalu.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko's Basketball © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**This Story © Mine**

**No bash chara, OK?**

**Ini adalah versi Aomine. Setting waktunya sama kayak dari awal chapter 1. Nah, enjoy the story please? ;)**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Aomine mengajak Kagami untuk one-on-one seperti biasa—di lapangan biasa mereka bermain basket. Aomine kemudian berfikir—bagaimana jika dia memutuskan Kagami? Apa Kagami mau mempertahankannya?

'Pasti mau, dia kan mencintaiku.' Batin Aomine percaya diri saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan basket.

"Yo!" panggil Kagami yang ternyata sudah ada di lapangan. Aomine lalu berlari menuju Kagami dan menepuk tangan Kagami yang masih melambai.

"Yo! Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Aomine. Kagami menggeleng, lalu dia mendribble bola basketnya. Aomine lalu menaruh tas yang dia bawa dan berjalan menuju Kagami.

"Ayo kita mulai!" ucap Aomine semangat. Kagami mengangguk, dan dimulailah acara one-on-one tersebut.

.

.

Kagami telah kelelahan, begitu juga Aomine—walau tak selelah Kagami. Kagami meminum air mineralnya sampai tumpah-tumpah lewat lehernya. Aomine menelan ludah, dia kemudian teringat tentang niatnya tadi siang.

"Ano,, Kagami.." ucap Aomine, Kagami berhenti meminum dan menatap Aomine.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Kagami.

Karena Aomine lama tak berbicara lagi, akhirnya Kagami meminum kembali minumannya. Aomine lalu duduk di samping Kagami.

"Aku ingin putus." Ujar Aomine, membuat Kagami hampir tersedak.

Dalam hati Aomine berharap kalau Kagami akan marah-marah padanya, tanya kenapa, bilang kalau dia masih sayang, lalu memeluknya dan lain sebagainya. Tetapi apa yang didapatkan Aomine?

"Yah, kalau itu keinginanmu sih aku tidak bisa menolak." Ucap Kagami. Aomine kaget.

Eh? Hah? Yang benar saja! Kagami masih menyayangiku kan? Dia masih mencintaiku kan? Apakah kali ini aku salah? J-jangan bercanda! Batin Aomine mengamuk. Aomine kini bingung harus berbuat apa, dia terlalu egois untuk mengatakan bahwa dia hanya mengetes Kagami. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya cara dia mengetes membuat Kagami salah paham—mungkin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aomine sudah terlanjur.

"Y..Yasudah, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Aomine sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju tasnya dan kembali ke rumah. Aomine terlalu sakit hati—rasanya dia seperti ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Ahsudahlah, kenyataannya memang begitu. Kagami tak ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Aomine membaca majalah Mai-chan sepuas-puasnya, Ibu dan Ayahnya juga sedang pergi. Dia bebas di rumah. Sebenarnya majalah Mai-chan itu sudah dia simpan di dalam kardus di kolong tempat tidur Aomine paling dalam, katanya dulu dia sudah punya kekasih yang lebih mantap daripada Horikita Mai

—

"Ahomine!" panggil Kagami kepada Aomine ketika melihat tumpukan majalah Mai-chan di meja belajar Aomine.

"Apa sih, Bakagami?" Aomine tiba-tiba muncul dengan tubuh hanya dibalut dengan sebuah handuk berwarna biru tua dan otot dada serta otot perutnya terekspos sempurna, membuat Kagami menoleh dan langsung merona.

"Ahomine pakai bajumu! Hentai!" teriak Kagami sambil melemparkan bantal yang ada di dekatnya, dan yang ada malah bantal tersebut hanya menyenggol sedikit handuk Aomine dan bisa ditebak setelahnya, kini Aomine polos tak berdosa—salah, polos tak berbusana.

"AHOMINEEEE!" Teriak Kagami sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak kebakaran dan berlari menuju keluar—walaupun di pintu masih ada Aomine. Tak sengaja Kagami menubruk Aomine.

"Itte yo, BAKAGAMI!" teriak Aomine sambil menyumpahi Kagami, sambil menarik kaki Kagami.

"Awas! Aku tidak akan berbicara padamu sampai kau memakai bajumu!" ucap Kagami masih menutup wajah.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Aomine menarik kaki Kagami dan membuatnya terjatuh. Kagami terjatuh di pangkuan Aomine.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA-mmph.." suara jeritan Kagami langsung Aomine hentikan dengan jurus ciuman cinta miliknya. Aomine tidak ingin tetangganya menyangka Aomine memperraep anak orang di rumahnya ketika tak ada orangtuanya disini. Dan beruntungnya Aomine, tadi saat Kagami berteriak tangannya malah turun ke bawah dan menyentuh paha mulus Aomine.

"Hah..Hah..Hah.." nafas mereka naik turun, setelah seberapa lama berciuman. Wajah Kagami sudah sama persis dengan rambutnya.

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti perempuan, baka." Ucap Aomine dengan nada rendahnya, membuat Kagami melt—iya iya enggak jadi.

"Habisnya kau mengagetkanku, Aho!" balas Kagami tak mau kalah. Aomine menghembuskan nafas.

"Jadi kenapa tadi kau memanggilku?" tanya Aomine. Kagami berfikir sebentar, ternyata dia lupa.

Sembari menunggu Kagami berfikir, mari kita lihat posisi mereka. Aomine yang sedang lesehan tanpa baju—beralaskan handuk yang tadinya melilit tubuhnya—kakinya disilangkan dan ada Kagami duduk santai di atas sila-nya yang entah kenapa tangannya tidak mau melepaskan paha kaki mulus milik Aomine.

"Ah, aku ingin penjelasan tentang majalah Mai-chan yang bejibun di meja belajarmu itu!" ucap Kagami sambil menunjuk wajah Aomine. Aomine lalu melihat ke arah meja belajar.

"Kau tau, itu sudah tidak pernah ku baca. Aku punya yang lebih 'hot'." Jawab Aomine, hampir seperti bisikan. Kagami memerah lagi, entah marah atau bagaimana—ngomong-ngomong, Kagami belum sadar dia di pangkuan Aomine loh ya.

"Lalu kenapa—"

Kali ini bukan dibungkam oleh ciuman, hanya oleh satu jari.

"Aku akan membuangnya besok. Lagipula, yang nyata dan lebih 'panas' ada di depanku sekarang.." ucap Aomine sarkastik, dan pada detik setelahnya Aomine memeluk pinggang Kagami dan Kagami menyadari.

"AAAAA-mmp.."

Silahkan berfikiran negatif untuk selanjutnya.

—

Aomine tidak bisa berkonsentrasi memikirkan Mai-channya lagi, fikirannya masih terpaku pada pemuda yang baru saja dia putuskan. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, hati Aomine juga telah terbiasa tanpa Kagami. Aomine merasa dia sudah bisa bangkit lagi setelah keterpurukannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aomine berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah Kaijou, dan dia menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang berjalan—menuju rumahnya.

"Oy Kise!" panggil Aomine. Kise menoleh, dan terlihat matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil melihat dia dibelikan eskrim.

"Aominecchi! Hisasiburi-ssu!" teriak Kise lalu langsung menubruk Aomine dan memeluknya erat. Maklum, Aomine adalah cinta perta—ups, okeoke maaf.

Aomine mengelus-elus surai pirang Kise.

"Tumben kau kesini-ssu? Mau apa?" tanya Kise. Aomine mendelik.

"Kau tidak suka heh?" tanya Aomine. Kise menggeleng.

"Tentu saja aku suka-ssu! Nee, Aominecchi sudah makan? Ayo ke cafe.." ajak Kise gak nyambung. Tanya udah makan atau belum, tapi ngajak ke cafe. Cafe kan buat minum kopi-teh-apalah itu. Tidak menyediakan makanan berat—oke maaf.

"Kau yang bayar ya!" ucap Aomine. Kise mengangguk, lalu berjalan bersama Aomine menuju cafe terdekat.

"Aominecchi mau pesan apa-ssu?" tanya Kise kepada Aomine ketika mereka telah sampai dan mendapat tempat duduk. Aomine berfikit sebentar.

"Hmm vanilla latte." Ujar Aomine. Kise mengangguk dan berjalan menuju konter hp—okeoke ini terakhir!—menuju counter tempat memesan minuman. Tak lama kemudian Kise kembali dengan dua gelas kopi hangat.

"Sankyu." Ujar Aomine sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hehe tidak usah difikirkan." Ucap Kise sambil mengaduk kopi panasnya tersebut.

"Nee Aominecchi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kagamicchi?" tanya Kise. Aomine terkejut, sudah sebulan dan Kise belum tahu?

"Ah, aku sudah putus.." ucap Aomine lesu.

"B-bagaimana bisa-ssu?" tanya Kise lagi, sambil menahan senyumnya—karna Aomine kini bebas.

"Yah begitulah. Ah, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu Kise." Ucap Aomine.

"A-apa-ssu?"

"Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

Dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian, yang ditanya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Lima bulan sudah, sejak Aomine berpisah dengan Kagami. Kini dia menjalin hubungan dengan Kise. Tetapi dia mulai jenuh, dia bosan karna Kise jarang mempunyai waktu dengannya. Dia lalu iseng-iseng mencari alamat e-mail Kagami, dan ketemu! Aomine lalu menghubungi Kagami.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu sejak Aomine mendapatkan e-mail Kagami, dia lalu berencana pergi ke rumah Kagami untuk bersilaturahmi—setidaknya semacam itu. Melihat dari respon Kagami, dia sangat senang.

'Baiklah, siap-siap untuk jam lima!" Aomine menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke apartemen Kagami.

.

.

'Apa dia akan menyambutku dengan baik ya?' batin Aomine.

'Jangan-jangan dia marah? Jangan-jangan dia menolakku lagi?' Aomine lalu menggeleng, membuang perasaan negatif dari kepalanya.

'Sudahlah, percaya diri! Aku pasti tidak salah!' teriak Aomine dari dalam hati. Aomine lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan dia memantapkan diri melangkah menuju apartemen Kagami.

**Ting Tong**

Bel apartemen Kagami berbunyi, setelah tombolnya dipencet oleh Aomine. Kagami lalu membukakan pintu. Aomine bisa melihat dengan jelas, senyuman Kagami yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

"Yo!" sapa Aomine.

"Aku merindukanmu, aho!" ucap Kagami sambil memukul pundak pemuda dim itu.

"Baka, aku juga merindukanmu!" ucap Aomine sambil memeluk Kagami, sontak Kagami kaget dan blushing. Lalu dia mendekap pemuda yang masih dia sayang ini. Dia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Setelah beberapa lama, keduanya tersadar dan melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ah ya, silahkan duduk. Aku akan membuatkan teh." Ucap Kagami kepada Aomine. Aomine yang canggung itu lalu duduk dan mengangguk. Kagami segera membuatkan teh untuk Aomine.

Suasana berubah sangat canggung, Aomine merasa tidak enak—begitu juga Kagami. Mereka belum terbiasa akrab di dunia nyata—walaupun di e-mail mereka terlihat sangat akrab, tapi oh ayolah.

"K—Kagami.." panggil Aomine. Kagami menengok, mengalihkan pandangannya yang daritadi tersita pada teh di depannya kepada pemuda bersurai navy blue di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin memberitahu satu hal padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah punya kekasih..."

Hening, Kagami belum merespon.

"Ah, aku sudah tahu kok! Ikemen pirang itu kan?" tanya Kagami. Aomine hanya menelan ludah.

"Haha, ternyata kau sudah tahu. Aku juga tahu kau sudah punya kekasih kan? Kau berpacaran dengan Tetsu kan?"

"Ehe, yaa.. Begitulah.. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, dan Kuroko datang. Dia mewarnai hidupku." Kagami menunduk.

"Hmm yeah Kise juga begitu."

"Apa kau sudah melupakan kenangan kita, Aomine?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya, aku masih bisa mengingat beberapa. Maaf." Aomine berbohong. Dia masih ingat jelas kenangan bersama Kagami.

"Tidak apa-apa, hehe.."

"Nee, Kagami lihat aku."

Kagami menengok, Aomine memegang wajahnya dan menguncinya. Kemudian Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami. Aomine kehilangan kontrol, dia merindukan rasa dari bibir pemuda bersurai merah pekat tersebut.

Setelah jarak yang dihapuskan kurang dua sentimeter, Kagami menutup matanya. Aomine melihat jelas, dia menyeringai. Dia kira Kagami akan menerimanya kali ini. Namun, setelah itu Kagami membuang muka ke arah lain. Aomine shock, apakah itu artinya dia ditolak?

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine. Dia tahu Kagami masih menyukainya, tetapi kenapa Kagami tak mau dicium olehnya?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Kagami menunduk. Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami.

"Tidak bisa kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang Aomine. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Kagami. Aomine sontak terkaget lagi, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Ucap Aomine. Lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Kagami sendirian.

'Haha, aku ditolak dua kali oleh orang yang sama. You must be f*cking kidding me, Kami-sama.' Umpat Aomine dalam hati, ketika mengetahui bahwa Kagami memilih Kuroko-nya daripada harus bersama Aomine.

.

.

**Fin~**

**Bacotan Authir:**

**Yoh, minna~ huehehe gimana? Gimana? Sedih? Ah nggak pasti ya.**

**Saya seneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng banget kalo ada yang respon ehehe.. Apalagi kemaren itu ada yg langsung follow+fav padahal baru di publish satu jam -_-' tapi gapapa, saya bahaaaagiaa..**

**Terus ya, ini mau dilanjutin atau kaya gini aja? Kalo dilanjutin maunya gimana? Belom nemu ide -_-**

**Dan gatau kenapa lagi pengen bikin fic humor-tapi-saya-tau-bakal-gagal- malah nerusin fic ini =_="**

**Jadi maaf kalo banyak kata-kata gaje yang diberi tanda sambung—ini misalnya. Kadang gaje kadang ndukung diksi tapi... sudahlah, namanya anak dari burung ababil/nak/ yoossh.. Minna, mind to feedback?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kuroko Tetsuya

Aku tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang diinginkannya. Aku juga paham, kalau dia hanya perlu waktu untuk melupakannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan memaafkan hal yang telah membuatnya menangis memalukan seperti ini.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko's Basketball © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**This Story © Mine**

**Chapter 3 : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Enjoy The Story~**

**.**

**.**

Aku menyukainya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku jatuh hati padanya. Tapi dia tidak pernah melihatku, dia selalu melihat ke arah biru yang lain. Aku masih bisa bersabar, karna selama dia masih bisa bahagia—walaupun bukan karena diriku, aku akan ikut bahagia.

Naif? Tidak. Entahlah. Silahkan menganggapku naif, melankolis, atau bahkan masokis. Aku tidak masalah, karna aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Aku bahagia dengan hidupku yang seperti ini, mengagumi orang lain yang mengagumi orang lain. Aneh? Yah mungkin itu memang jalan hidupku. Mencintai tanpa dicintai, seperti lirik lagu, eh?

Maka ketika aku melihatnya dibuang oleh orang yang dia cintai, aku merasa marah. Bagaimana mungkin orang itu dengan tega membuang orang yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya?

"Kuroko." Panggil pemuda itu, pemuda bersurai merah pekat yang ku kagumi. Pemuda beralis cabang yang ku sukai, pemuda dengan tinggi 190 cm yang mampu membuat hidupku penuh olehnya.

"Ya?" balasku sambil menatapnya. Melihat ke atas, agar aku bisa menatap lebih jelas wajahnya yang mempesona.

"Aku ingin kau menghapuskan rasa sakit ini, kau bisa 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu. Nafasku tercekat, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Selama ini aku juga ingin membuatnya bahagia, dan apakah dengan cara ini aku bisa membuatnya bahagia?

"Hai, aku akan berusaha." Jawabku kemudian. Dia bernafas lega.

"K-kalau begitu, berarti sekarang kita jadian?" Dia bertanya lagi, mungkin memastikan. Aku mengangguk, lalu memeluknya. Ah, aku lupa. Aku sedang berada di dalam apartemennya saat ini.

"Ah, mungkin supnya sudah jadi. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Ucap pemuda itu. Aku mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukanku, lalu menunggu sambil duduk.

"Ah, ini supnya. Silahkan dimakan." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menaruh sebuah panci ukuran sedang, dan dua mangkok di meja. Aku lalu mengambil mangkok itu.

"Sini, biarkan aku yang mengambilkannya untukmu." Ucap pemuda itu. Aku lalu mengangguk, dia mengambilkan sup itu untukku. Setelah selesai, dia memberikanku mangkok berisi sup yang aku kira rasanya sangat lezat itu.

"Terimakasih, Kagami-kun." Ucapku. Dia lalu tersenyum, dan aku tak bisa mempertahankan wajah datarku—aku ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Sudah lama sejak pemuda bersurai merah dan beralis cabang itu resmi berpacaran dengan pemuda invisible bersurai biru muda yang kini berjalan di sebelahnya sambil menggandeng tangannya. Walaupun masih malu-malu, mereka terlihat mesra.

Hyuuga Junpei, salah satu dari kakak kelas mereka melihat hal itu dan mendekati pasangan merah-biru tersebut dengan mengendap-endap, lewat belakang. Melihat Hyuuga yang mengendap-endap, Aida Riko—pelatih basket putra—juga ikut mengendap-endap, dan begitulah seterusnya sampai urutan manusia mengendap-endap itu kini jadi Hyuuga-Aida-Tsucchida-Mitobe-Koganei.

Setelah dirasa timingnya pas, Hyuuga mengagetkan pasangan merah-biru tersebut.

"DOORRR!" teriak Hyuuga sambil melompat dan menepuk pundak pemuda bersurai merah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak pemuda bersurai merah tersebut, pemuda yang satu lagi melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan sang pemuda merah, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Membiarkan pemuda bersurai merah itu jongkok dengan menutup telinganya dengan wajah kaget sekaget-kagetnya.

"Hyuuga-senpai. Kantoku, Tsucchida-senpai, Mitobe-senpai, Koganei-senpai. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda biru. Hyuuga lalu menoleh ke belakang dan kaget, kenapa teman satu timnya ada disini semua?

"Tehee~ Aku sedang mengikuti Hyuuga-kun." Aida nyengir nista.

"Hee, kenapa kau mengikutiku Kantoku?" Hyuuga yang tidak terima diikuti saat dia sedang mengikuti melancarkan protes.

"Karna aku penasaran. Lagipula kau mengendap-endap seperti itu."

"Ah sudahlah. Kuroko, apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama Kagami?" tanya Hyuuga kemudian tanpa menghiraukan Aida.

"Aku sedang berjalan." Ucap Kuroko. Hyuuga sweatdrop.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Tadi kau bergandengan dengan Kagami kan?" tanya Hyuuga, tepatnya dia sedang berusaha memojokkan Kuroko. Terlihat Kuroko sedikit panik, tapi wajah datarnya tetap tak berubah.

"Iya! Kau tidak menjawabnya!" tunjuk Hyuuga heboh pada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menghembuskan nafas.

"Iya, aku bergandengan tangan dengan Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

"HE? HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Kebiasaan tim Seirin keluar, teriak bersama-sama ketika ada hal yang mengejutkan.

"Kagami, oi bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau jongkok?" Hyuuga menghiraukan teriakan teman-temannya. Kagami menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah ke belakang, dan melihat semua senpainya ada di belakangnya. Kini bukan hal seperti hantu yang ada di benak Kagami, tetapi senpainya yang menyeramkan lebih dari hantu. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, dia berdiri dan menghadap senpai-senpainya.

"Kagami, apa kau berpacaran dengan Kuroko?" tanya Koganei dari ujung belakang sana.

"Eh, apa yang—"

"Cepat akui saja! Kau mau Kuroko-mu menangis?" ejek Hyuuga. PATS! Perempatan urat muncul di pelipis Kuroko.

"Ah—Ya—Tidak—itu ... Aku, ya. Aku memang berpacaran dengan Kuroko." Aku Kagami, walau dengan tergagap.

Kuroko tersenyum, siapa yang tidak senang kalau kekasihmu mengakui dia punya kekasih sepertimu?

"He? Majide?" kasak-kusuk di barisan belakang pun dimulai. Kuroko masih tersenyum dan Kagami menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

.

.

Hari ini festival kembang api di musim semi. Kuroko berniat mengajak Kagami untuk pergi bersama.

_**Kagami-kun, aku ingin ke festival kembang api malam nanti.**_

Sent. Kuroko tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapat balasan dari Kagami.

_**Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu. Jam 7 ya. **_

Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

_**Jangan lupa pakai hakama-mu, Kagami-kun.**_

Sent. Kuroko tak bisa menahan senyumnya, membayangkan Kagami memakai hakama untuk melihat festival kembang api.

_**Memangnya aku perempuan heh?**_

Kuroko menghela nafas, hakama kan untuk laki-laki.

_**Kagami-kun, hakama itu untuk laki-laki. Lagipula, kalau tidak memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang nanti kita tidak bisa lewat.**_

_**Baiklah, baiklah.**_

Dan, Kuroko harap malam ini adalah malam yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

Jam 7 pas, Kagami datang ke rumah Kuroko dengan memakai hakama warna merah padam, sesuai dengan warna wajahnya saat ini, ups. Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu. Sekarang pun dia memakai hakama berwarna biru tua, agar tidak terlalu mencolok katanya.

Mereka lalu berjalan berdampingan, menuju tempat diadakannya festival kembang api. Kuroko lalu menarik Kagami menuju gerbang besar dimana orang-orang masuk ke tempat festival.

"Oy Kuroko! Jangan tarik-tarik tanganku!" teriak Kagami. Kuroko lalu berhenti menarik tangan Kagami.

"Tapi nanti kalau aku menghilang, jangan menyesal ya." Ucap Kuroko. Kagami lalu menoleh ke sampingnya, dan Kuroko sudah tidak ada. Sulapkah?

"Oy Kuroko! Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu! Ayo cepat muncullah!" teriak Kagami yang lalu dilihat oleh orang-orang yang lewat dan dikira orang gila. Tapi Kagami tetap panik, bahkan dia terus memanggil Kuroko.

"E-eh, Kagami-kun?" sapa seorang gadis bersurai coklat pendek, memakai yukata berwarna pink dengan motif sakura.

"K-kantoku! S-sedang apa kau disini?" Kagami yang tadinya panik tambah panik karna bertemu dengan pelatihnya. Pelatih bersurai coklat itu hanya merona dan memainkan yukata miliknya.

"A-aku.." baru saja Aida hendak menjawab, datanglah pemuda megane bersurai hitam dengan menggunakan hakama berwarna merah, mirip seperti punya Kagami.

"Riko! Kau jangan meng ... hi ... lang ..." pemuda itu menelan paksa ludahnya, mungkin karna kencannya ketahuan oleh kouhainya sendiri, ups.

"K-kalian berkencan?" tuduh Kagami sambil berjalan mundur. Memang apa salahnya kalau berkencan? Sendirinya juga berkencan kan?

"Huh, iya. Kau sendiri? Sedang mencari Kuroko ya?" jawab plus tanya Hyuuga. Aida hanya bisa merona sambil memegangi pipinya di sana.

"Eh, iya. Apa kau melihat Kuroko?" tanya Kagami. Hyuuga hanya menggeleng lalu berjalan sambil menggandeng Aida dengan mesra. Ingat, dengan mesra. Mungkin niatnya untuk memanas-manasi Kagami, terbukti ada tanduk merah imajiner di kepala Hyuuga.

Kagami makin suram, dia lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam tempat festival itu sendirian. Lalu duduk suram di kursi beton yang ada di bawah pohon. Kagami menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kagami-kun." Suara datar itu, Kagami terkaget.

"Huaah! Kuroko sialan kau darimana saja heh?" teriak Kagami. Kuroko hanya diam sambil duduk di samping Kagami.

"Tadi aku beli ini, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko. Kagami melihat apa yang dibawa Kuroko, permen kapas?

"Hey hey masa iya kau meninggalkanku hanya untuk permen kapas itu?" Kagami tidak terima. Kuroko hanya memakan permen kapasnya dengan wajah polos.

"Aku hanya ingin, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko datar setelah menghabiskan permen kapas yang tadi dia gigit. Terlihat di sekitar bibirnya caramel bekas permen kapas tadi. Kagami mendekati wajah Kuroko, lalu mencium bibir Kuroko yang belepotan caramel permen kapas.

"Mph—" Kuroko Kaget, Kagami menjilati bibir Kuroko, sambil merangkul pinggangnya.

Manis, ujar Kagami dalam hati. Mulut Kuroko yang biasanya manis vanilla kini terasa manis permen kapas. Kagami menyukai itu, mungkin permen kapas akan jadi makanan favoritnya setelah burger.

.

.

Kini sudah berlanjut sangat lama semenjak jadian, mungkin lima bulan? Jika dihitung sejak Januari, dan sekarang Mei, kini sudah lima bulan. Aku melihat Kagami-kun lebih memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya ketimbang jalan-jalan bersamaku. Bahkan saat latihan pun, walau sudah ditegur oleh kapten dia tetap memainkan ponselnya diam-diam.

"Kagami-kun." Panggilku kepada Kagami-kun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Ah ya, ada apa Kuroko?" tanya Kagami-kun sambil menyimpan ponselnya di saku.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau berkonsentrasi saat berlatih?" pintaku, dia sudah keterlaluan. Ia lalu salah tingkah.

"A—ah, sumimasen!" Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu berlatih dengan baik.

.

.

Hari ini sudah sebulan sejak Kagami-kun lebih memperhatikan ponselnya ketimbang aku. Aku sudah tidak kuat, walaupun aku tahu aku hanya sebagai pelampiasannya, tapi tak bisakah dia menghargaiku? Bahkan hari ini Kagami-kun lebih senang bermain ponsel daripada berbicara denganku.

Aku sempat melihat apa yang sedang Kagami-kun perhatikan di ponselnya, saat itu aku sedang berdiri di sampingnya dan Kagami-kun tidak tahu kalau aku disitu. Dan, aku melihat dia sedang chatting dengan Aomine-kun, mantan kekasihnya.

Aku tahu, aku mengerti, dan aku memahami jika hari ini akan datang. Bagaimana caranya, cepat atau lambat, dia akan meninggalkanku dan kembali pada biru yang lain—yang lebih padam. Aku putuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu untuk mendinginkan pikiranku. Ah, bahkan saat aku melewatinya, Kagami-kun tidak melirikku ataupun mengajakku pulang bersama.

.

.

Aku lihat, hari ini Kagami-kun sedang dalam mood yang jelek. Wajahnya murung, dia terlihat suram, dan yang lebih mencolok—Matanya sembab, apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Kagami-kun?" panggilku padanya di atap sekolah, tempat dimana kami biasa makan bersama—makan bento buatan Kagami-kun.

"A-ah, ya ada apa, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami-kun. Terlihat kaget, dia baru saja melamun,

"Matamu terlihat sembab, apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanyaku to the point. Dia terlihat malu-malu.

"A-ah, apakah kau mau mendengarku, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami-kun. Aku mengangguk.

"Apa kau janji kau tidak akan marah?"

"Haik."

"Apa kau janji kau tidak akan menjauhiku?"

"Haik. Cepatlah Kagami-kun, waktu istirahat makan siang bukanlah selama-lamanya." Ucapku. Kagami-kun menghela nafas.

"Begini, kemarin Aomine berkunjung ke apartemenku." Ucap Kagami-kun, aku kaget tetapi tetap memasang wajah datarku, ternyata Aomine-kun yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Dia tiba-tiba menyerangku, kau tau? Seperti ini ..." Kagami-kun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dan tangannya memegang tanganku. Aku membayangkan Aomine-kun melakukan hal itu kepada Kagami-kun, dan hatiku panas seketika. Begitukah sikap orang yang telah membuang kekasihnya sendiri, lalu kembali dan menorehkan luka lama? Aomine-kun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.

Aku lalu menarik Kagami-kun dalam pelukanku, punggungnya bergetar. Dia belum kuat mental untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, benarkan? Aku lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami-kun.

"Sudahlah Kagami-kun, jangan menangis. Matamu sudah sembab, jangan kau tambah dengan tangismu." Ucapku menenangkannya.

Dia lalu melepaskan pelukanku, dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Ku balas tatapannya dengan pandangan datar nan kosongku seperti biasa.

"Kuroko, aku menyayangimu." Ucap Kagami-kun, lalu memelukku lagi. Aku balas pelukannya. Hanya menyayangiku ya? Padahal aku harap dia mencintaiku.

Aku tahu aku tak bisa berharap lebih, dia masih mencintai Aomine-kun dan aku tidak bisa mengklaim cinta Kagami-kun harus hanya untukku. Aku tahu, tak lama lagi Kagami-kun akan kembali kepada Aomine-kun, aku tahu. Aku tahu, aku mengerti, aku paham.

.

.

TBC~

Ini fic jadinya multichapter kan noh -_- mungkin akan tamat di dua chapter ke depan, mungkin yaaa mungkin. Kalo gak satu ya dua #digiles

Plannya sih besok bagiannya Kise, terus chapter terakhir yaa endingnya, siapa pair siapa wkw :3 Yasudah,, ini chapter 3 maaf kalo kurang memuaskan.

Akhir kata, Mind to feedback? All feedback accepted.


	4. Chapter 4 : Kise Ryouta

.

.

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko's Basketball © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**This Story © Mine**

**Chapter 4 : Kise Ryouta**

**Enjoy The Story~**

**.**

**.**

"Oy Kise!" panggil seseorang dengan suara berat. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan yang ku lihat adalah pemuda dim yang dulu pernah ku sukai.

"Aominecchi! Hisasiburi-ssu!" teriakku sambil berlari menuju kepadanya dan memeluknya, sudah lama sekali kita tidak pernah bertemu sejak winter cup kemarin. Aominecchi mengelus-elus rambutku.

"Tumben kau kesini-ssu? Mau apa?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke wajah Aominecchi.

"Kau tidak suka heh?" tanya Aomine. Aku menggeleng.

"Tentu saja aku suka-ssu! Nee, Aominecchi sudah makan? Ayo ke cafe.." ajakku.

"Kau yang bayar ya!" ucap Aomine. Aku mengangguk, lalu mengajaknya menuju cafe terdekat.

"Aominecchi mau pesan apa-ssu?" tanyaku pada Aominecchi ketika sudah sampai.

"Hmm vanilla latte." Ujar Aomine. Aku lalu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju konter. Lalu memesan dua vanilla latte dan membawanya ke meja Aominecchi. Setelah itu aku memberinya satu cangkir.

"Sankyu." Ujar Aomine sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hehe tidak usah difikirkan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mengaduk vanilla latte itu. Ah, aku ingat. Bukannya Aominecchi sudah berpacaran dengan Kagamicchi? Kenapa dia sendirian disini?

"Nee Aominecchi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kagamicchi?" tanyaku. Aku melihat wajah Aominecchi sedikit terkejut, lalu melunak.

"Ah, aku sudah putus.." ucap Aomine lesu. Ha? Sudah putus? Kapan? Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku?

"B-bagaimana bisa-ssu?" tanyaku lagi, meski sebenarnya aku sedikit senang karna Aominecchi sudah bukan milik siapa-siapa, dan juga aku tidak akan merasa bersalah kalau berlama-lama dengan Aominecchi.

"Yah begitulah. Ah, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu Kise." Ucap Aominecchi kemudian.

"A-apa-ssu?"

"Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?" ucapnya. Kekasih? Kekasih? Secepat ini?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kagamicchi masih menyayanginya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku hanya untuk pelampiasan saja? Argh aku tak bisa berpikir. Tiba-tiba kepalaku mengangguk sendiri, hey hey kenapa bisa? Ah ini artinya aku menerima Aominecchi dong.

"Arigatou, Kise.." ucap Aominecchi sambil mengelus kepalaku, aku hanya tersipu. Aku ingat Kasamatsu-san—manajerku, juga sering mengelus kepalaku seperti itu kalau aku bekerja dengan baik.

Setelah berhenti mengelus-elus kepalaku Aominecchi lalu meminum lattenya. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, menandakan ada e-mail baru yang masuk. Aku lalu mengambil ponselku di saku dan melihat ada e-mail dari siapa.

**From : Kasamatsu_Yukio**

**To : Kise_Ryouta_ssu**

**Subject : cepat**

**Kau dimana? Cepat ke tempat pemotretan! Aku sudah menunggumu lama!**

Aku buru-buru menyimpan ponselku, menyeruput latteku hingga habis, dan berpamitan pada Aominecchi.

"Aominecchi, aku pergi dulu ya-ssu. Aku lupa kalau sekarang ada jadwal pemotretan. Jaa nee Aominecchi!" ucapku, Aominecchi mengangguk. Aku lalu berlari keluar cafe dan menuju ke tempat pemotretan.

.

.

Sudah lima bulan semenjak Aominecchi menembakku tiba-tiba, selama ini hubungan kita masih baik-baik saja walaupun dengan ber-LDR-ria. Yang ku lakukan selama ini hanyalah berkirim e-mail dan berbicara lewat telefon. Tetapi karna itulah, Kasamatsu-san marah padaku.

"Kise! Jika kau tidak menghentikan aktivitas berkirim e-mail-mu setiap detik itu maka aku akan menyita ponselmu. Jangan main-main kalau sedang kerja!" ujarnya memarahiku, aku lalu buru-buru menyimpan ponselku. Aku tidak mau ponselku disita.

"Nah, bagus. Ayo cepat ganti baju sana." Ucap Kasamatsu-san. Aku lalu berganti baju, memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan olehnya.

Setelah selesai, aku langsung pemotretan.

"Nice pose!" ucap fotografer yang sedang memotretku. Aku lalu tersenyum dan tersenyum lagi. Pemotretan ini benar-benar melelahkan. Aku berkeringat, mungkin sang fotografer juga melihatku berkeringat lalu menyuruh make-up artist-nya mendandaniku ulang. Ah, aku benci bedak.

"Kerja bagus, Kise." Ucap Kasamatsu-san sambil menepuk kepalaku. Aku lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Ariagatou." Ucapku. Kasamatsu-san tersenyum.

Aku mengaguminya, dia adalah orang yang perhatian walaupun terkadang memarahiku. Dia juga selalu bisa membagi waktuku dengan baik, karna aku bukan orang yang pandai mengurusi semuanya sendiri.

Kasamatsu-san lalu memberiku botol minuman, aku lalu mengambil dan meminumnya. Ah aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat dulu sebelum memasuki sesi kedua.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti, dan duduk di depan meja rias. Bukan untuk merias wajahku, aku hanya ingin duduk saja. Lalu ponselku bergetar, aku membuka ponselku dan melihat e-mail baru. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengambil ponselku.

"Kasamatsu-san!" teriakku ketika aku tahu yang mengambil ponselku adalah dia.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, tidak boleh bermain ponsel ketika bekerja?"

"Tapi, ini kan sedang istirahat-ssu.."

"Tetap tidak boleh, nanti kalau kau dipanggil dan tidak menyahut malah sedang asik ber e-mail ria. Istirahat saja cukup kan? Tidak perlu memegang ponsel. Mulai hari ini ponselmu ku sita." Ucap Kasamatsu-san. Aku hanya bisa diam, membatu, berdebu.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu aku tidak memegang ponsel, bagaimana keadaan Aominecchi ya? Sebenarnya bisa saja aku membeli ponsel baru, tetapi aku terlalu malas karna kelelahan. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Aku lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu itu. Ku lihat seorang pria bersurai hitam beriris abu-abu sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku.

"Konbanwa, Kise." Ucap orang itu, Kasamatsu-san.

"Ah, konbanwa Kasamatsu-san." Ucapku lalu memberi dia jalan untuk masuk. Setelah itu aku mempersilahkan dia duduk di ruang tamu apartemen.

"Kasamatsu-san ingin minum apa?" tanyaku.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya, aku lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur dan membuka lemari es, hanya ada lemonade kalengan. Aku lalu membawanya untuk Kasamatsu-san.

"Ini untukmu, Kasamatsu-san." Ucapku sambil menaruh minuman kalengan itu di meja di depannya. Lalu aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Kasamatsu-san datang kesini? Tumben sekali-ssu.."

"Aku.. Etto, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." ucap Kasamatsu-san, dia terlihat gugup.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku.. Aku menyukaimu.. Tidak, tidak.. Aku menyayangimu, argh bukan.. Lebih seperti mencintaimu.. Bukan seperti sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya, tetapi.. Semacam, yaa kau taulah.. Maaf, aku jadi berbicara aneh seperti ini.." Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang sepertinya tak gatal, dia juga tidak berani menatapku.

"Kasamatsu-san, apa ini pernyataan cinta?" tanyaku, yaah aku perlu kepastian 'kan?

"Entahlah, ah sudahlah.. Maaf mengganggumu, ini ponselmu ku kembalikan. 'Aominecchi' selalu menanyakanmu. Maafkan aku jika aku punya salah, aku akan pulang.." ucap Kasamatsu-san sambil berjalan keluar apartemenku.

Bagaimana ini? Kasamatsu-san ternyata menyuka—ah, menyayangiku.

.

.

TBC~

Ini besok chapter terakhir yey!

Maaf kalo kurang berasa sedihnya, terus ini juga ke Kise terus jadinya yaaa maaap kalo kurang memuaskan...


	5. Last Chapter : I Bring He back to you

Kini, mereka sudah tahu langkah apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk berubah. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka jalankan untuk hari baru. Semoga, semua sesuai skenario yang sudah mereka susun dan tata dengan baik

.

.

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko's Basketball © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**This Story © Mine**

**Chapter 5 : Ku kembalikan lagi kau kepadanya.**

**Enjoy The Story~**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Banyak kejadian telah berlalu. Saat dia tiba-tiba masuk ke kehidupanku, saat sosok gadis bersurai softpink itu datang saat keluargaku mengadakan makan malam bersama keluarga kolega Ayah, saat ayahku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi tunangan dari gadis bersurai softpink yang duduk di hadapanku. Saat itulah hidupku berubah, aku tak bisa melupakan senyum Kagami-kun, tetapi aku juga ragu apa aku bisa mempertahankan senyumannya?

Aku tak tahu.

.

"Tetsuya, mulai saat ini kau akan menjadi calon tunangan dari putri keluarga Momoi, Satsuki Momoi." Ucap Ayah dari seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda bernama Tetsuya—Kuroko Tetsuya.

"..." Tetsuya hanya bisa diam. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayahnya merupakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dan tak mau dia tentang, dia tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka demi mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kagami— yang jelas-jelas tidak akan direstui orangtuanya—juga dia tidak yakin Kagami akan sedih jika dia meninggalkannya.

"Nee, Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Tetsu-kun?" tanya putri keluarga Momoi. Kuroko terkaget sekilas, lalu dia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Momoi-san." Ucap Kuroko.

"J-jangan memanggilku Momoi-san, a-aku memanggilmu Tetsu-kun, jadi kau harus memanggilku Satsuki!" ucap Momoi dengan malu-malu. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Satsuki-san." Ucap Kuroko. Momoi lalu tersenyum bahagia, senyumannya bisa menggantikan posisi senyum Kagami di hati Kuroko saat itu juga.

"Satsuki, ini sudah terlalu malam. Ayo kita pulang." Ucap kepala keluarga Momoi. Satsuki lalu mengangguk, dan berpamitan kepada Kuroko ketika ayahnya bersalaman dengan ayah Kuroko.

"Lain kali, kita akan bertemu lagi, ya?" ucap Momoi sambil menyalami Kuroko, dan tersenyum sangat manis. Kuroko mengangguk, sambil masih menggenggam tangan Momoi.

"Etto, Tetsu-kun..?" panggil Momoi, membuat Kuroko sadar kalau dia masih menggenggam tangan Momoi.

"Ah, gomen Satsuki-san." Ucap Kuroko sambil melepas tangannya.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau akan bisa memegang tangannya sepuasmu, Tet-chan!" ucap Ibu Kuroko dari belakangnya.

"Okaa-san.." Kuroko malu, lalu menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya sedalam-dalamnya. Meskipun begitu, Momoi tersenyum manis dan yakin bahwa Kuroko akan melihatnya.

"Jaa ne, Tetsu-kun. Lain kali kita akan berkencan, dan bergandengan tangan selama mungkin. Matta ashita!" ucap Momoi ketika dia dan ayahnya beranjak pergi dari kediaman Kuroko. Tanpa sadar, Kuroko melambaikan tangannya, Momoi mengikutinya. Kuroko merasa, dia sudah mendapatkan pengganti Kagami.

.

Apa yang ku pikirkan? Kenapa.. Ah, biarkan saja lah. Toh ini normal, aku menyukai Satsuki-san yang jelas-jelas lawan jenisku. Wajahnya, membawa kedamaian bagiku. Lagipula, perjodohan tidak mungkin bisa ditolak. Aku akan mengembalikan Kagami-kun kepada orang yang lebih berhak, yang bisa membahagiakan hidupnya. Aku yakin, Kise-kun juga sudah tidak ada perasaan apapun kepada Aomine-kun, aku yakin Kise-kun akan merelakan Aomine-kun pergi.

.

.

Aku menerawang jauh ke atas langit, langit hitam yang berkilauan. Entah mengapa warna hitam mengingatkanku pada Kasamatsu-san. Dia pernah bilang dia menyukaiku ya? Ah, menyayangi? Mencintai? Bahkan aku punya feeling dia merasakan perasaan yang lebih dalam dari ketiga macam perasaan tersebut.

"Kise.." panggil seseorang dibelakangku, Kasamatsu-san.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku, Kasamatsu-san lalu tiduran di pahaku, membuatnya tidur beralaskan pahaku.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanyaku. Kasamatsu-san hanya diam saja, sambil memejamkan mata dan menggendong tangannya, dia seperti mencoba untuk tidur.

"Kasamatsu-san, kalau ingin tidur—"

"Ssst, diamlah Kise. Biarkan aku disini."

"A-ah, Wakatta." Ucap Kise, lalu mengelus-elus rambut Kasamatsu.

'Nee, apakah aku ternyata punya perasaan yang sama sepertimu, Kasamatsu-san?' batinku.

'Apa aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya? Aku ingin sekali. Aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu, aku ingin kau menjadi manajerku, bukan dalam bidang permodelan, tapi juga kehidupanku, maukah?' ucapanku semakin melantur, sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Mengapa kau jadi begitu?" tanya-nya. Aku? Kenapa aku? Aku jadi seperti apa?

"Ck, kau tidak sadar? Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya terucap juga lewat bibirmu itu." Ucap Kasamatsu-san sambil memicingkan matanya. Aku? Mengatakan hal itu semua?

"A-ah, tidak! Kau pasti salah dengar! Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa! Sungguh! Dan bukannya kau tadi sedang tidur, Kasamatsu-san?" Kise salah tingkah dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau pikir telingaku sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik hah?" tanya Kasamatsu-san sambil memukul kepalaku.

"Ittee.." gumamku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku, Kasamatsu-san beranjak duduk lalu melihatku dengan intens.

"Kalau kau menginginkan hal seperti yang kau fikirkan, aku akan mengabulkannya Kise. Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Kasamatsu-san sambil mendekat dan mengecup keningku. Aku merasa wajahku memerah. Kasamatsu-san lalu duduk disampingku, dan menggenggam erat tanganku. Lalu melihat bintang bersama-sama, entah kenapa malam ini serasa tak ada habisnya dan tak membuatku bosan.

Kasamatsu-san sepertinya kelelahan, dia tertidur di pundakku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas kepalanya dan mengusap pipinya penuh sayang.

"Kasamatsu-san, aku akan mengembalikan Aominecchi kepada orang yang benar-benar dia inginkan." Gumam Kise disela-sela dia mengelus pipi Kasamatsu.

.

.

Di hari yang sama, jam yang sama, menit yang sama, di satu tempat yang sama. Mereka berempat sedang bersama. Walau belum bertemu, mereka ada di satu tempat bersama. Pemuda bersurai biru muda bersama pemuda bersurai merah tua-hitam berdiam diri di sebuah kursi besi. Begitu juga tak jauh dari mereka, pemuda bersurai kuning dengan pemuda bersurai biru tua duduk di sebuah kursi besi.

"Kagami-kun." "Aominecchi."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, masing-masing kepada orang yang memanggil mereka.

"Aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu." Ucap kedua orang yang tadi memanggil pasangannya itu bersama-sama.

"Aku sudah mempunyai orang lain/ssu. Gomennasai."

Kagami dan Aomine terperanjat. Bagaimana bisa? Kedua orang yang telah menemani hidup mereka beberapa bulan terakhir malah mempunyai orang lain?

"Aku dijodohkan dengan putri keluarga kolega ayahku. Aku tidak bisa menolak, lagipula..."

"Kagami-kun/Aominecchi, tidak mencintaiku."

"K-kenapa kau mengatakan hal sekejam itu, Kuroko? Aku menyayangimu!" teriak Kagami, Aomine hanya diam saat mendengar kata-kata Kise. 'Tidak mencintaimu ya?' memang benar. Aomine tidak mencintai Kise.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi aku yakin kau hanya menyayangiku. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adik, walau lebih tapi hanya sedikit." Ucap Kuroko. Ada panah imajiner masuk menelusup di dada Kagami.

"Aku ingin, Aominecchi kembali pada Kagamicchi-ssu!"

"Aku ingin Kagami-kun bahagia dengan Aomine-kun, karna aku tak akan bisa lagi memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Kagami-kun."

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya selama ini-ssu! Aku tidak akan melupakan kasih sayang yang kau berikan untukku-ssu!"

"Aku akan selalu mendukung hubungan Kagami-kun dengan Aomine-kun."

"Dan, aku juga akan sedih jika kalian berpisah-ssu!"

"Aku juga pasti bahagia dengan pasanganku yang baru."

"Jadi, kalian jangan bersedih ya-ssu! Sekarang.."

"Kembalilah padanya, dia yang akan membahagiakanmu."

"Kembalilah padanya, karna dia adalah pasangan jiwamu.."

Dan, Kuroko mendorong Kagami yang masih tertegun dengan kalimat panjang beruntun dari Kuroko tadi. Kagami belum bisa bereaksi apa-apa, sedangkan Aomine tidak berbeda jauh. Malah dia terlihat lebih shock. Aomine belum begitu mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Dan apa-apaan itu? Kuroko dan Kise seakan bersekongkol untuk mempertemukan kembali Kagami dan Aomine.

Kata-kata yang sama persis, berurutan sempurna. Bagaimana bisa mereka menghafalkan kalimat sepanjang itu dalam semalam?

"Kami tidak bersekongkol, inilah insting kami. Kami memiliki perasaan yang sama, posisi yang sama." Jelas Kuroko pada Kagami yang terlihat sangat heran.

Kini mereka sudah saling berhadapan, Kagami berhadapan dengan Aomine, Kuroko masih mendorong Kagami dengan kuat.

"Nah, sekarang sudah bertemu. Silahkan bernostalgia." Ucap Kuroko lalu menghilang.

"Oyy Kuroko temeee!"

"Kise sialaaan!"

Ah, mereka memang pasangan yang kompak.

Setelah itu, mereka canggung untuk memulai terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah mengembalikan kita pada pelabuhan masing-masing. Jadi, mau berkencan denganku?" sang ore-sama mengalah untuk berbicara duluan.

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan kita dengan Kuroko dan Kise?"

"Sudah jelas kan? Mereka membiarkan kita berdua disini. Tidak mungkin jika mereka tak ikhlas kalau kita bersatu lagi. Kita hanyalah teman biasa bagi mereka, ayo kita jalan." Ucap Aomine lalu menggandeng tangan Kagami menuju dimensi lain dimana hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya.

.

.

Fin~

**Bacotan Authir:**

**Aaaaahh akhirnya bia update juga.. Last chapter minnaaa! Uaaaaahh saya nganu banget bisa melakukannya sesuai dengan plot yang saya harapkaaan~~~~~**

**Yaahh, mungkin ada yang gasuka sama pair akhirnya? Ada yang gasuka KasaKise? Ada yang gasuka KuroMomo? Yaa maap deh, abis kalo misalnya ntar Kise sama Kuroko, akhir-akhirnya bakalan kaya eptipi eptipi jaman dulu, tau ga sih?**

**Si A sama si B gasuka, si C suka sama si B, si D suka sama si A, tapi ga kesampean. Akhirnya si A sama B jatuh cinta, si C sama D move on bareng dan jadi pasangan. Menurut aku itu udah mainstream.. #krik Maap kalo ada yang tersinggung, sumpah bukan bermaksud ngatain T_T #bersimpuh #ditendangalafabulouskick**

**Yaudahlahyaa, apakah ini sesuai dengan harapan readers-tachi? Kalau iya minta feedback boleh? Hehe..**

**Ahiya, ini Omake.. Yang gasuka KuroMomo atau KiseKasa jangan baca ya ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Omake I**

Sesosok gadis bersurai pink ternyata sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Permen kapas yang dia makan sudah habis. Dia sangat bosan menunggu sang kekasih tercinta.

"Maaf sudah menunggu." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun!" panggil Momoi ketika melihat Kuroko, reaksinya memang aneh. Disaat banyak orang terkaget, dia malah terlihat biasa saja ketika melihat Kuroko muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ayo kita jalan, Satsuki-san." Ucap Kuroko sambil menggandeng tangan Momoi.

"Mou~ Besok kalau kita sudah memakai cincin di jari manis tangan kanan kita, kau panggil aku Sat-chan ya? Jangan pakai –san." Ucap Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, hime-sama." Ucap Kuroko sambil menusuk pipi Momoi. Momoi langsung mengempeskan pipinya dan menunduk dalam-dalam, wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Sejak kapan Kuroko mulai bisa menggodanya?

Kuroko dan Momoi bermain seharian di taman bermain itu, sambil terus bergandengan tangan. Akhirnya, mereka bisa bergandengan selama yang mereka mau. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya.

**Omake II**

Kise sudah ditunggu Kasamatsu untuk menonton film baru.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kasamatsucchi." Ucap Kise ketika sampai di gerbang bioskop yang menjadi tempat janjian mereka.

"Lain kali kalau kau terlambat sampai setengah jam seperti ini aku akan menendangmu, Kise. Dan apa-apaan itu embel-embel –cchi? Mengganggu pendengaran saja!" ucap Kasamatsu sambil masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Haha, karna kau special Kasamatsucchi. Atau mau ku panggil Yukiocchi? Hehehe" Kise juga mulai bisa merayu rupanya.

"B-Baka!" ternyata Kasamatsu Tsundere. Kise lalu menyusuk Kasamatsu dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Nahm jangan dilepaskan ya! Nanti akan susah mencarimu kalau kau hilang. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu soalnya-ssu." Ucap Kise. Wajah Kasamatsu memerah. Ah sudahlah, semakin disanggah Kise akan semakin menggodanya. Lebih baik diam dan ikuti.

Dan, hari ini berakhir denga ketiga pasangan baru(baru balikan juga ada) yang bergandengan tangan, menyalurkan rasa sayang dengan genggaman erat di sela-sela jari mereka.

.

.

Owari~


End file.
